


And Then There Was Love

by cielxsebastian13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian13/pseuds/cielxsebastian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a well known player. Its all fun and games for him until he falls in love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Love

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote one of my fan fictions called "A Sucky Night." So Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors. I would love your guys' feedback. Enjoy!

The black haired man sat alone at the bar, a sadistic smirk arising on his lips. Sebastian Michaelis was never one for commitment. He always hit and run. Always. He didn't plan to change that. He put the glass of alcohol on his lips and looked around for unknowing victims.

After a whole lot of drinks and a whole lot of looking, a petite male sitting on the other side of the bar caught his eye. Something in particular was intriguing about this boy's appearance. He was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. Sebastian took another sip of what seemed like his millionth cup of whatever the bartender was handing him. Beer? Vodka? Sebastian was distracted looking at the eye-patched boy, and frankly he didn't care what he was gulping down at this moment.

Sebastian had finally decided. He was going to have his way with this boy, with consent of course. He might have been a sex addict, but in no way was he a rapist.

Just as he was about to get up and go over to the other side of the bar, a somewhat feminine voice stopped him in his tracks."How old are you?" Sebastian looked up, surprised to find a man speaking. The red-head wore very little clothing to conceal his body, and had tried to jump forward onto Sebastian. Sebastian dodged him and shook his head, an annoyed look on his face. "Silly.." he hesitated, not knowing what to call this person, "silly man, age doesn't matter when you have a body like this." He flaunted his body, wanting to make the red-head envious; however, the other man simply drooled over Sebastian's perfect body.

Sebastian sighed, and with an "excuse me," walked over the crimson-haired man and over to his chosen victim. He had better things to do than stand there and have a meaningless conversation with someone as irrelevant as that person.

As Sebastian got close, he questioned whether this boy was of legal age. He seemed so full of youth and so small compared to six foot three Sebastian. The boy's face was completely mesmerizing, even with the eye-patch, he seemed to glow. He looked as if he weren't human, as if he were a porcelain doll. Sebastian's heart melted at the sight of the boy. He would be one of his most beautiful, prized victims yet. Maybe ever.

He approached the table slowly, a handsome smirk upon his handsome face. He was sure he was going to get laid tonight. He did not catch the boy's attention; however, his blond friend certainly saw him. "Oh Ciel," he said in a rather high singy-songy tone, "you have company." The blond boy looked at Ciel, then at Sebastian, then at the boy again.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and sighed, rolling his one eye. "Yes? How can I help you?" he asked, annoyance in his voice. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ciel. "Before you say anything, I'm not into older men," he said with a smirk. Sebastian felt personally insulted, and in an instant his demeanor changed for the worst. "Oh? And what are you? Like 12?" he said, glaring at Ciel. Ciel stood up and slapped Sebastian. "Don't you dare insult me because of my height. I have gone through enough bullying. I don't need this bullshit from you, old man," he said in a deeper, somewhat frightening voice that surprised Sebastian.

Fire burnt in Sebastian's heart. His cheek stung and he gave Ciel a demonic grin. "Oh, why I'm very sorry, my lord," he said and knelt down on one knee, as if he were a butler bowing to his master. Ciel didn't like this man, and he didn't think he would. For his attitude was far beyond anything he was fond of. "Care to remove yourself from my sight and never return again?" Ciel said, wanting to get rid of the other man as soon as he could and get back to drinking with his friend.

"I'm afraid I can't," Sebastian responded, "I like you."

"Oh?" Ciel looked back at the giggling blond. Alois was on his phone with his boyfriend and Ciel didn't want to be anywhere near Alois when he turned into this blushing, giggling mess. He sighed and looked back at the kneeling man. "Well, I do not like you. Not at all." Sebastian growled under his breath. This boy was being _very_ complicated. 

"You don't even know me," Sebastian retorted. 

"And neither do you know me, yet you say you like me," Ciel smirked. "At least take me to dinner first," he said jokingly.

"Okay. How about tomorrow? Seven? I'll pick you up at seven?" Ciel's eyes widened in shock. _He was insane._

"You cannot be serious!" Ciel exclaimed. 

"And why not? Come one please. Give me a chance. I promise you, it will be worth it." Ciel rolled his eyes. _Its one dinner. After that I won't have to see him ever again. Besides, its free food. Who wouldn't go?!_ He nodded slowly and Sebastian fist pumped the air. Ciel chuckled. "Can I get a dance then?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"What?! NO! I can't dance!"

"I'll teach you," Sebastian said, sounding kind of desperate, grabbing Ciel's hand and pulling him toward the dance floor. Ciel looked back at his blond friend for help, only to see him too busy fucking his boyfriend through the phone. He groaned loudly. Sebastian dragged him in the middle of the crowded floor. Music shook the building and Ciel thought his ears were going to burst. People were rubbing up against him in every direction. Sebastian laughed at how uncomfortable Ciel looked.

Suddenly, a fight broke out and everyone started panicking. Before he could scream for his friend, he was on the floor, being pinned down by a rather buff male. Ciel started to panic, feeling the air leave his lungs. He couldn't breathe. His vision was getting blurry with tears. He drew and breathe and opened his mouth, wanting to scream but not a sound escaped his lips. The large man on top of him was glaring at Ciel. And thats when his vision went black.

* * *

 

Ciel awoke in a strange room. He sat up and his head started to throb. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He examined his surroundings. This room wasn't anything he had seen before. It didn't look like Alois's room and it certainly didn't look like his. This room was larger. It seemed like the size of his small apartment. The bed sheets were midnight blue and so were the curtains. The floor was wood and the wall was a light blue. There was a dresser and a black vanity. He dangled his legs off the edge of the bed and furrowed his eyebrows. He feet didn't touch the floor. He lowered himself onto the floor and held onto the bed for support. His legs were weak and he couldn't stand up without holding onto something. As he was walking to the edge of the bed, his foot twisted and he fell, screaming in pain. Alois was the first to hurry up the stairs and to his injured friend. Sebastian walked in second, carrying the fallen boy and placing him on the bed.

"What happened?" Cielo asked, his head spinning. He was struggling to keep his eyes open again. 

"He's going to pass out again," Sebastian said, and so he did. "Is he always this stubborn?" he asked. 

"Usually yes," Alois replied. 

"I'm going to have a hard time with him."

Alois looked at Sebastian, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind that," Sebastian said, easily avoiding the question, "help me wrap his foot up." Alois did as he was told without question. He had a bad feeling about this Sebastian. He was to suspicious for his taste.


End file.
